


Blood Pact

by Vanfu



Series: Blood Pact [2]
Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Vampire!John, Werewolf!Jim, creature AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Jim Halsey is a young werewolf on his first trip so far from his pack.(A/N: Might abandoning this)





	1. Chapter 1

"What's a pup like you doing so far from the pack?" said John running his knife down the werewolf's cheek. 

"I can take care of myself," Jim replied hoping he sounded tough.

"I've dealt with your kind before. Didn't think I noticed you trying to get a whiff of me." John know what Jim was up to after their little handshake. He asked for a cigarette, the smoke masking his scent from Jim. 

Up close now Jim could see from the corner of his eye a set of fangs. He only thought he seen them before when John flashed a smile at him. They were longer now. John began to nuzzle Jim's neck, breathing in his scent. He was tempted to give a little nip, but only ran his tongue over the unmarked skin. 

"You where born won't you, not made," John stated. It had been a long since he's been around someone so pure. 

"Yes, my mother's side." Jim wasn't sure why he was answering him. He was scared beyond belief. He wished he remembered what he was told about what happen when a vampire bit a werewolf. His train of thought derailed when he see the morning light creeping behind the fading storm clouds. 

"What-what about the sun?" 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you about daywalkers?" John whispered in the kid's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's mother told him not to pick up anyone on his way to California. Not even for a mile ride, she said. He know why his mother was being so protective this is the longest he's been away from the pack before, but he wasn't a pup anymore. 

He didn't listen though and picked a stranger. Right now he was doing to his best not to seem too obvious as he tried to pick up John Ryder's scent. He smelled like rain and Jim thought he picked up a faint trace of blood. The man must've know what he was doing because he asked for a cigarette. The smoke began to mask John's scent so Jim gave up. 

John couldn't be a vampire, could he? The sun was going to raise soon and even with the rainclouds the smallest ray of sunlight could hurt one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim Halsey: Heredity curse. Naturally born werewolf, werewolf mother and human father. First time being so far away from his family/pack. Tired of being treated like child. Can slightly sense John's presence after their half formed pact.
> 
> John Ryder: Vampire-Daywalker. The real reason why he's so clean after a kill. Knows more about Vampire-Werewolf relations then Jim. Let's Jim willingly start their pact together.


	3. Chapter 3

The payphone at the old garage was dead. Jim was still shaken up after seeing the bodies of the family that picked up John last. He felt like it was all his fault, if only he did something more then just throw the vampire out of this car. 

Jim jumped when saw John walking into the garage, he moved too quietly for the kid to hear him. John jingled Jim's car keys in his hand. He was getting feed up with this guy. 

"I can easily rip your throat out!" Jim snared.

John simply bared his neck and smiled, "Try me." 

Jim quickly covered the distance between them. He pulled on lapels of the John's coat, bringing him closer and let out a growl before sinking his teeth into the killer's throat. 

"Bad dog. Didn't your mother ever tell you what happens when a werewolf tastes a vampire's blood?"

When John's blood reached his tongue all the fight left Jim's body, his jaw went lax. He felt drunk, he had never tasted anything like it before. He could barely feel John holding him steady.

By the time Jim came back to his senses, John was already outside hailing another ride. 

Jim licked the last of John's blood off his teeth and shivered. He really should have payed more attention to his mother's lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood pacts between werewolves and vampires are rare but rewarding. Those paired in a pact are given heighten senses in the areas they are lacking. Each are able to feel each other's wants and needs. It is important for a newly formed pair to stay close together, as distance can cause extreme pain to one another. Most call this the honeymoon stage. 
> 
> Half formed pacts give the feeling of incompleteness.


End file.
